


Try not to sleep with her

by iKnightWriter



Series: WriteWorld [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is also a cockblocker, Stiles Comes Back, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Despite the horrible rumors that this town has a bad habit of spreading, I don’t sleep with every new person that comes to town.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try not to sleep with her

**Author's Note:**

> “Zaprzestać!” = Cease  
> “Iskra?” = Spark

“Try not to sleep with her, okay?” Scott begs Derek.

Derek tries not to be offended by the request and simply rolls his eyes at the beta, “Despite the horrible rumors that this town has a bad habit of spreading, I don’t sleep with every new person that comes to town.”

“There was Ms. Blake,” Scott reminds him, “Who, you know, was my English teacher.”

“You’re not going to let that go are you?”

He and Scott were meeting at the old Sheriff’s house because for some odd reason that’s where his friend was staying even though the Sheriff no longer lived in Beacon Hills.

Derek didn’t know much about this Stiles person, that Scott so desperately wanted him to meet. Other than the fact, this Stiles person was able to solve the ritual sacrifices without actually having to be in town in the first place. Guess who was the one doing all the killing?

“Hey, Stiles was right.” Scott defends on cue, “Stiles is always right and if you don’t accept it now you’re going to have to learn the hard way.”

“Whatever you say.” Derek tells him, hoping that Scott would shut up. He wanted this meeting over and done with.

Scott gives him a look over as a playful expression spread across his face, “You met someone, didn’t you?”

Why did his uncle have to choose someone with the mind of a teenager to bite Derek would never understand. Last thing, Derek wanted was for Scott to get into his business because that would mean Stiles would get into his business.

“I ran into someone.” Derek admits focusing on the road and ignoring the dopey expression making its home on Scott’s face, “I will admit I had a good time and for once she didn’t try to kill me.”

“And?” Scott presses wanting more than just a tad bit of information, “Are you going to see her again?”

“Not likely, I was in New York.”

“You could visit.” Scott offers, “It’s been quiet for two months and you can count on me to keep the town in one piece.”

Derek shakes his head, “I sent her a letter in the mail and it got sent back to me.” Derek tells him as they pull up to the Sheriff’s house.

“I’m sorry man.”

Without wanting to talk about the mystery woman, “Let’s just get this over with.” Derek quickly exits the car.

“Now there’s something you should know-” Scott tells him as Derek starts towards the house leaving Scott behind.

Derek doesn’t hear anything else, but feels himself hit an invisible barrier and force back roughly onto the ground.

Derek groans in pain, “I’m assuming that’s what I should know.”

“Yeah.” Scott answers meekly, “Stiles needs to calibrate the force field surrounding this place to where you can access the property.”

Derek gives Scott a minor glare as Scott walks through the field without any sort of mishap, while throwing Derek a prideful smile.

The moment Scott steps into the house, Derek hears the sound of something metal hitting something.

“Dude, what the hell?!?” Scott cries out, running back outside the house as a metal bat was chasing after him in a very furious manner.

“Don’t you what the hell me Scotty I told you a thousand times to call and let me know that you were on your way.” Another voice coming from inside counters, “This is what happens!”

Derek watches in disbelief as Scott dodges the swings the bat takes at him. For a moment, Derek is actually glad that he isn’t able to cross the boundary line because the bat is very intent on attacking Scott.

While Scott was getting attacked by the bat, Derek notices someone rushing out the house in what appeared to be sleepwear. There is something familiar about the woman as she shouts, “Zaprzestać!”

The bat that was attempting to assault Scott suddenly stills in midair and falls on the ground. Scott falls along with the bat clearly exhausted.

“You good?” She asks towering over him with a smirk, “Or do you need me to get your inhaler?”

“You’re…not funny.”

“You’re right, I’m hilarious.” She tells him, offering her hand. Scott rolls his eyes, but takes the offering hand as she pulls him up effortlessly, “So where is this Derek you speak of?”

“The guy, who apparently decided to make the ground his new bed.”

She laughs at Scott’s joke, but turns and looks over to see Derek still laying on the ground. Just like that her smiling face is gone and turns into something dark, “Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Derek can’t help, but feel a bit offended at the tone from her, “Sourwolf?”

At the nickname, Derek’s memory clicks into place. She was the woman he had met at the club in New York, “Iskra?”

“You two know each other?” Scott questions them, “How?”

“New York.” She answers Scott, not letting up on the death glare she is giving Derek, “Hung out a couple of times, before he decided to up and leave in the middle of night.”

“I tried sending you a letter,” Derek defends himself as Scott and Stiles make their way to him, “But it got sent back to me after someone had moved.”

“Oh sure blame me.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to be staying long.” Derek reminds her.

Stiles isn’t going to admit out loud that she doesn’t remember such a conversation, “How long you plan on staying in Beacon Hills then?”

“Permanently.”

Scott watches the exchange with displeasure, “You should know that Derek sleeps with every new person that comes into town.”

“Oh really?” Stiles questions.

“It’s a rumor that needs to die in this town and quickly.” Derek claims shooting a scowl towards Scott.

“But don’t worry, I told him not to sleep with you.” Scott assures ignore the exchange between Derek. Derek and Stiles’ face reddens and Scott magically understands both of their reactions, “Oh man!”

 


End file.
